


Mr YouTube - l.s (SMUTS)

by lottie2801



Series: Mr YouTube - l.s (SMUTS) [1]
Category: Mr YouTube (Fan Fiction), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Sex, Dom Louis, Drunk Sex, Fingering, First Time, Four Direction, Gay, If you want to read the whole story I'll leave a link, M/M, One Night Stand, Part of a bigger fic, Smut, Styles - Freeform, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry, YouTube, YouTuber Louis, basically their both drunk and fuck, from wattpad, harry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottie2801/pseuds/lottie2801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to read the whole fic please go to this - http://www.wattpad.com/story/28806245-mr-youtube-l-s - link.</p><p>Louis and Harry get drunk at the Vidcon 'welcome party.' Things get heated and they end up in Louis room fucking ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr YouTube - l.s (SMUTS)

** LouisPOV **

At first we were dancing then it turned to grinding and the next thing I knew we were both hard and I was dragging Harry up to my room.

We walked swiftly of of the party and over to the lift. As soon as we were in the lift I pressed the button of my floor then Harry pushed me right up against the wall and started to attack my lips.

Our kissing was hot, heavy and passionate. Soon, all too soon, Harry's lips left mine and they worked at my gaw, the nipping and sucking was so heavenly it caused me to groan slightly. His mouth was heavenly and I couldn't wait to feel it on my cock when we got to my room.

It did take long to get to my floor so when the ding sounded Harry pulled off of me and I scrambled hastily out of the lift, Harry following me.

I pulled out my key card for the door and swiped it to open the door. Once both of us were in I slammed the door and this time I pushed Harry up against the door.

Our kisses were a mess of tounges and lips but we were both so desperate for each other we didn't care. I soon tugged at the bottom of Harry's shirt and he started to unbutton it while I did the same with mine.

Before long both of our shirts were thrown somewhere and we were working on each others trousers. I undid the button and zipped them down Harry did the same for me. I broke away from his grasp before he could pull my jeans off though and walked over to the bed. I could hear Harry's incessant panting as I sawyed my hips.

"You want this?" I asked him.

"Yes. I have craved you since I first layer eyes on you." He panted.

"Show me." Those words were muttlered then he pounced.

Harry leapt forward and tugged my jeans and then my boxers down to my ankles. He kissed the tip of my member once, twice, three times then wrapped his lips around it.

He swirled his tounge around the tip again and again it was euphoric but I wanted more. I tugged his bandana out of his hair and ran my fingers where the material was.

He took more of me into his mouth. It was so hot and wet feeling perfect around me. By accident I thrusted into his mouth but he didn't gag when the tip of my cock hit the back of his throat so I did it again and again basically fucking his throat.

A deep moan trickled from my lips. I couldn't control it.

I felt like I was going to cum but I didn't want to just yet. I wanted to cum inside Harry's perfect little asshole.

"S-stop!" I groaned.

"What?" Harry pulled, off his voice even more raspy than normal.

"I was about to cum but I want to cum inside you." I panted I was so worked up, my cock had got so much attention but it still ached for more.

"On the bed." I told him. I went to my suitcase and dug out my bottle of lube. When I looked over to the bed to check on Harry he was on his front face down on the bed rutting up against the covers trying to get the slightest relief.

"Stop." I told him. I picked up the lube and walked over to him. "Role over." I demanded.

Harry wined but obayed me. I kissed Harry on his lips quickly before slicking up three of my fingers. I reached down between Harry's open legs and pushed my first finger between his cheeks and rubbed the ring of mussel.

I gradually pushed my forefinger into him and he let out a mixture of a gasp and a hiss. "I'm sorry but if you want my cock I have to." I could tell Harry had never been ass fucked or even fingered himself but I knew that he wasn't a total virgin.

"More." Harry muttered after a few seconds of me thrusting my first finger in and out so I added a second and eventually a third.

"Louis. I need you cock. Please!" He begged. He opened his eyes for the first time since I slipped a finger into him and I could see the list and desire.

I rammed my fingers into him once more but this time I hit his prostrate. Harry let out the most pornogeaphic moan I had ever heard. I could get off just to the sound!

I pulled my fingers from his tight hole and slicked up my dick. I made sure Harry was watching as I slid my hand over my painfully hard cock.

"Hurry or I will fuck myself on that dildo in your bag." Harry growled at me and I smirked. I would like to see that but right now I needed to get in him.

I grabbed a pillow and put it under the small of Harry's back,with his help of course, before slowly edging my tip into him.

Again Harry hissed but I kissed him to try and destract from the pain.

I kept edging my self in until I was balls deep. "I'll wait for you to adjust." I told him. I was desperate to start fucking him as hard as I could. He was so tight, even with the prep!

He felt better than Tyler did the first time I fucked him and I didn't think I could get any better than that!

I wrapped my fist around Harry's cock and slowly started to tug at it. I couldn't resist his cock it was so perfec-

"Move." Harry told me. He started to grind his hips back onto mine so I helped him. I started off slowly, gently rocking my hips into his. I stopped pleasuring his cock to focus on not ramming into him.

It took everything I had.

It didn't take too long for Harry to acclimatise to the feeling and ask for me to go faster. I built up to a reasonable pace and Harry was starting to moan.

Harry's moans were edging me on, making me go faster and harder. I was now on the edge of slamming into him. "Lou!" Harry yelled my name. "Faster!" He added.

That was it. I went had hard and fast as I could. Harry was screaming out my name and I was moaning so loud Tyler could probably hear me down in his room.

"Fuck!!" Harry shouted as I wrapped my hand around his cock for the second time. I ran my hand up and down it in time with my thrusts into him.

"I-I'm close! Gah!" I moaned. Harry just wimpered beneath me.

I changed the direction of my thrusts to hit his prostrate. I had made sure not to hit it till this point because I knew how amazing it felt when you were about to cum then someone hits it.

Harry was moaning and screaming again. I pounded into him a few more times before he came.

Just from the look on Harry's face and the way he clenched around my cock was enough to tip me over the edge.

I moaned his name and slowed down my thrusts, milking myself. I did the same to Harry but with my hand.

I let my cock soffen in him before pulling out.

"That was my best orgasm every." I panted.

"Much better than my hand could ever do!."

"Stay here and cuddle?" I asked him while getting under the covers.

"Yeah." We were both still naked and hadn't even cleaned ourselves up but neither of us cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go read the whole fic! http://www.wattpad.com/story/28806245-mr-youtube-l-s


End file.
